


Так тепло

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Fire, Fire Magic, Keral Keep, Monastery, Mother Luti, Pyromancy, Regatha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Приквел к фанфику "Так горячо".Чандра Налаар воспитывается и обучается в монастыре Керал у старшей пиромантки, матушки Лути. Она еще не знает (и узнает совсем не скоро), что легендарная Джайя Баллард и Лути – один и тот же человек...





	Так тепло

Чандра Налаар, послушница монастыря Керал

Еще не рассвело, но Чандра уже стояла на крепостной стене и смотрела, как торжественно провожают матушку Лути, собиравшуюся нанести визит в поселение на окраине Великого Западного леса.  
Дорога до него занимала всего ничего, и было странно, почему Лути отправлялась туда с такими почестями. Для старшей пиромантки монастыря это был всего лишь дружеский поход в гости, но без ее распоряжения к воротам на проводы не вышли бы ни барабанщики, ни факельщики. Огонь факелов горел ярко в предрассветных сумерках, а гулкие удары барабана сотрясали горы вокруг. Весь монастырь был разбужен задолго до урочного подъема, словно матушке Лути было необходимо объявить о своем отбытии.  
Ворота наконец открылись. Матушка Лути обернулась, поискала глазами Чандру, заметила ее на стене и помахала ей рукой. Чандра ответила тем же.  
Вскоре Лути и двое ее провожатых, монахов сильно моложе нее, показались на дороге, ведущей по склону к лесу. Старшая пиромантка легко держала шаг наравне со своими спутниками, словно после того, как она покинула пределы монастыря, к ней вернулись силы юности. Или же, возможно, в крепости Лути намеренно выглядела слабее, чем на самом деле, чтобы прибавить себе уважения у молодежи.  
Восход заливал склоны гор золотым сиянием. Чандра решила было вернуться в свою келью и поспать еще немного, но передумала. Стоило подождать до вечернего отбоя, и вот тогда...  
Чандра, зевая и протирая глаза, поплелась в трапезную.  
... По коридору, в который выходила дверь кельи Чандры, наконец прошел монах с колотушкой, возвещающей отход ко сну. Мерное пощелкивание дерева об дерево удалилось в соседний переход, и Чандра, не дожидаясь, пока оно стихнет совсем, выскользнула из своей кельи. Лучше было добраться до цели, пока дежурный брат еще бродил по затихшей крепости, озвучивая каждый свой шаг, чтобы не наскочить на него внезапно, когда он пойдет назад в тишине.  
В Керальском монастыре ночные визиты из одной кельи в другую случались у монахов какого угодно возраста и пола. Это порицалось, но не более того. Однако Чандре сейчас были не нужны лишние расспросы. Слишком много секретов и переживаний сплетались в ее душе в такие ночи.  
Пробежав по балкону и никого, по счастью, не встретив, и поднявшись на несколько лестничных пролетов вверх, Чандра наконец стояла у кельи матушки Лути. Старшая пиромантка никогда не запирала дверь, как и никто в монастыре. Оглянувшись еще раз, Чандра на цыпочках вошла в келью Лути, аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь и зажгла огненный шар у кровати.

Чандра Налаар, новоприбывшая ученица 

Впервые она оказалась в гостях у матушки Лути спустя несколько дней после своего прибытия в Керал.  
Первый переход по мирам прошел на удивление легко для нее. Видимо, дар мироходца неспроста назывался Искрой, что ставило пиромантов ближе к его сути, чем прочих магов.  
С самого начала своего пребывания в крепости двенадцатилетняя Чандра чувствовала в себе силы практиковаться в магии огня вместе с более опытными послушниками, чем она сама. Разглядев в девочке особый дар, монахи представили ее на собрании в общем зале старшей пиромантке монастыря Керал матушке Лути.  
Немолодая женщина была одета в огнеупорную куртку из коричневой валяной шерсти и широкие, как юбка, красные штаны. Подобным образом одевались почти все монастырские боевые маги огня. Стройная, но сильная, ростом немного выше среднего, Лути держалась очень прямо, но без всякого превосходства над окружающими, однако все они смотрели на нее с уважительным восторгом.  
Волосы матушки Лути, почти полностью седые, были заплетены в лохматую косу, перекинутую на грудь. На лбу у нее держались на ремешке сварочные очки, напоминавшие те, которые носила в Каладеше подруга семьи Налаар, госпожа Пашири – устаревшей конструкции, с прорезями в металлических пластинках вместо стекол. Монах, который привел Чандру в зал, заметил направление взгляда девочки, склонился к ней и прошептал ей на ухо:  
– Джайя Баллард носила точно такие же.  
Чандра не успела спросить его, кто такая Джайя Баллард, потому что матушка Лути подошла к ним, чтобы поговорить с новенькой. Ее светло-карие глаза, казалось, были слишком молодыми для ее лица. На загорелой коже явственно различались морщины, словно процарапанные иглой, и было непохоже, что старшая пиромантка делает хоть что-то, чтобы их скрыть.  
Чандра, за прошедший год совершенно утратившая свои и без того невеликие навыки почтительного общения со взрослыми, пробормотала приветствие, стараясь смотреть не в лицо монахине, а чуть выше, на очки. Уставиться в пол ей показалось все же невежливым, но и глядеть в упор в эти проницательные глаза она не смогла.  
К счастью, Лути, похоже, предпочитала дела, а не слова. Рядом уже стояли монахи, готовые уйти отрядом в горы для нарабатывания навыков огненного волшебства. Матушка Лути кивнула им, и они подозвали Чандру и пригласили идти с собой.  
Чандра в самом деле оказалась необыкновенно сильна физически, и справилась с самыми сложными упражнениями. Но после того, как ярость, принесенная ею еще из родного Каладеша, выгорела в жарком огне заклинаний, юная пиромантка ощутила глубокую тоску по дому, растерянность и одиночество. Она еле добралась до крепости, то и дело вытирая рукавом слезы, увидела во дворе матушку Лути, кинулась к ней, обняла и заревела.  
Старшая пиромантка не подала виду, что что-то было не так. Не обращая внимание на столпившихся вокруг монахов, она обхватила девочку за плечи и повела к себе.  
Покои матушки Лути располагались на верхнем ярусе самой высокой крепостной башни, и позже Чандра задумалась, почему пожилая женщина не выбрала себе жилище пониже, чтобы не пришлось взбираться по бесконечным ступенькам. Лестничные пролеты оказались широкими, – крепость основательно стояла на горе Кералия, и в ней было просторно, – и матушка Лути не отпускала от себя Чандру, которая все никак не могла перестать плакать, все то время, пока они шли наверх. Одолев несколько долгих подъемов, старшая пиромантка, казалось, дышала ровнее, чем она сама.  
Лути распахнула дверь, и они вошли в темную келью.  
В бойницах окон догорал закат, но этого света было недостаточно. Взмахнув пальцем по воздуху, словно чиркнув спичкой, матушка Лути зажгла на его конце крохотный огонек, и пересадила его на толстую свечу на столе. Маленькое пламя стало разрастаться и превратилось в огненный шар размером с кулак, косматый от беспокойных язычков огня. Чандра все еще всхлипывала и задыхалась, и Лути подвела ее к умывальнику в углу. Наклонив голову Чандры над чашей, она заправила ей за уши пряди волос, зачерпнула ладонью воды и осторожно умыла ей заплаканное лицо, а затем обтерла его полотенцем. На светлой ткани остались полосы копоти, которую не могли смыть ни слезы, ни вода, но, кажется, матушку Лути это не беспокоило.  
Глаза Чандры понемногу закрывались. Прошедший день, полный новых достижений, исчерпал ее силы, и, когда Лути на мгновение отвернулась, девочка уже дремала стоя, облокотившись на умывальник. Старшая пиромантка осторожно подвела ее к кровати и помогла раздеться. Негнущиеся от усталости, дрожащие от бесчисленных дневных упражнений с огнем, пальцы Чандры не могли ухватить крючки на ее тренировочной одежде, и Лути все сделала сама, оставив девочку в рубашке и легких нижних штанах.  
Чандра полезла было в постель, но матушка Лути удержала ее. Она откинула одеяло и провела над ним ладонью. На него бесшумно опустилось светящееся медово-золотистое облако искр. Огоньки коснулись ткани и растаяли.  
Кровать Лути была такой же, как у Чандры, только шире. Девочка улеглась на постель, и старшая пиромантка укрыла ее одеялом, подоткнув его с обеих сторон.  
Постель оказалась теплой, но не такой, каким бывает белье, прогретое у очага или переложенное горячими грелками. Под этим одеялом словно бы провела целую ночь сама Чандра, ненадолго покинула постель, а потом вернулась в нее обратно. Тепло как будто принадлежало ее собственному телу. Подушка пахла жженым деревом, нагретой скалой и чем-то еще, горьковато-сладким, похожим на аромат засушенных цветов, еле уловимым.  
Чандру клонило в сон, но она все же выглянула из-под одеяла.  
Огненный шар, покачивавшийся поверх свечи, озарял скромную обитель старшей пиромантки – стены, выложенные из грубого камня, стол и пару табуретов, корзину для одежды, умывальник, несколько полок, заставленных книгами, и узкие окна, за которыми теперь таилась черная тьма. Темнота нависала и над самой Чандрой – потолок кельи был бездонно глубоким, и даже огненный шар не мог развеять мрак. Но он не выглядел опасным, а наоборот, словно оберегал уютный домашний свет.  
Матушка Лути подошла к свече и накрыла шар пламени ладонью. Из алого он стал розоватым и как будто бы сложенным из огненной мозаики. На стены и на кровать упала зыбкая сетчатая тень.  
Стоя спиной к кровати, Лути распутала одну за другой петли застежки на стеганой рубашке, размотала пояс плотных штанов и сбросила верхнюю одежду, оставшись в легких шароварах и низком корсете из широких полос ткани, намотанных крест-накрест. Чандра, боясь пошевелиться, наблюдала за старшей пироманткой сквозь опущенные ресницы.  
Лути не смотрела на нее. Она повернулась, и Чандра увидела, что корсет оставлял ее грудь полностью обнаженной. Мягкий свет огня скрадывал неизбежные следы, оставленные на теле старшей пиромантки долгой жизнью.  
Она на цыпочках подошла к кровати и прислушалась. Решив, что Чандра спит, Лути осторожно присела на край постели. Ее коса растрепалась, и она быстро переплела ее. Затем старшая пиромантка встала, вытащила из корзины у кровати второе одеяло, завернулась в него, еще стоя, и осторожно прилегла рядом с Чандрой...  
– Нет! – Чандра подскочила на кровати. Ее спина и ладони мгновенно вспотели, так, что она, как бы ни старалась бы, не смогла бы умышленно разжечь в своем теле ни огонька. Но между ее пальцами все равно побежали искры, а в позвоночнике что-то задрожало, как в краткий промежуток между вспышкой взрыва и грохотом. – Нет!  
Девочка слетела с кровати, оттолкнув Лути. Она запоздало испугалась сама себя, но остановиться уже не могла. Еле сообразив на бегу сунуть ноги в башмаки и подхватить с табурета одежду, Чандра толкнула дверь, стремглав вылетела в коридор и помчалась к лестнице, ведущей к ее келье.  
– Чандра! – кричала ей вдогонку матушка Лути, но младшая пиромантка была уже далеко внизу, прыгая через ступеньки и чудом не падая с них кувырком. Вбежав в свою келью, все еще держа в охапку одежду, девочка захлопнула за собой дверь, рухнула на кровать и изо всех сил пожелала оказаться в каком угодно другом мире.  
Она не понимала, что с ней произошло. В родном Гирапуре отец Чандры каждую неделю отводил ее ночевать к госпоже Пашири, чтобы они с мамой могли побыть вдвоем. Та тоже всегда помогала ей умыться и раздеться, и ложилась с ней рядом на широкую кровать. Одеяло было у них одно на двоих, и госпожа Пашири отдавала Чандре большую его часть, довольствуясь самым краем. По ночам Чандре становилось жарко, и она во сне вылезала из белья, оставаясь полностью голой. Госпожа Пашири этого как будто не замечала. Но сейчас, когда Чандре пришлось бы спать в одной постели с матушкой Лути, которую уважали и побаивались все монахи крепости Керал, пусть и в исподнем, пусть и под разными одеялами... Это было совершенно непостижимо, вызывало смятение и новые приступы странной дрожи в спине. Лучше было об этом не думать.  
Чандра сказала сама себе, что не позже, чем завтра с утра, она придет извиниться перед старшей пироманткой за свое бегство, почувствовала, что принятое решение облегчило ее недовольство собой, и заснула. Ее собственная постель пропахла застарелым дымом, но сейчас она все еще чувствовала тот запах.

Наутро, едва встало солнце, девочку разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь ее кельи. Монахи звали Чандру на подмогу. Ей пришлось бежать со всех ног из крепости к ближайшему ущелью, где зародился огненный элементаль, угрожая выбраться на равнину и напасть на ближайшее селение. Монахи целый день успокаивали взбесившееся горное пламя. Чандра была в их первых рядах, и когда элементаль наконец развеялся черным дымом в мирном закатном воздухе, девочка еле передвигала ноги от усталости. Но данное себе самой обещание значило для Чандры неимоверно много, и она, пусть и с огромным трудом, повисая на перилах, едва поднимая ноги на ступенях, все же взобралась на верхний этаж башни.  
Чандра даже порадовалась своему состоянию, потому что беспокоиться у нее уже не было сил. Она еле слышно поскреблась в дверь кельи, убеждая себя, что просто не в силах ударять сильнее.  
Ответа не было.  
Девочка постучалась еще раз, в глубине души обрадовавшись, что Лути нет в ее келье. Чандра собралась было уже с чистой совестью уйти к себе, но подумала, что правильным было бы все-таки дождаться старшую пиромантку. И лучше всего, если она сделает все как было – ляжет там же, откуда сорвалась бежать вчера.  
Девочка приоткрыла дверь и вошла.  
В келье было прохладно и темно. В бойницы окон заглядывали первые звезды с синего ночного неба. Чандра вытянула руку, собрала пальцы в кулак, а когда разжала его, с ладони слетел огненный шарик и повис над кроватью.  
Девочка подумала, что не произойдет ничего страшного, если она попьет воды из кувшина на столе, а уж если умоется, то матушка Лути ее даже похвалит. С трудом удержав тяжелый сосуд, разлив половину питьевой воды, забрызгав все вокруг умывальника и безнадежно испачкав полотенце, Чандра пообещала себе все убрать, когда придет Лути. Нужно было только дождаться ее и извиниться за вчерашнее.  
Стол был завален свитками заклинаний и листами с записями. Чандра мельком взглянула на них, но не поняла ни слова. Зато на книжных полках теснился десяток почти одинаковых томиков в коричневых обложках с тусклыми желтыми буквами. «Линии Истории» – гласили надписи. Чандра осторожно вытянула наугад сразу две книжки, стоявшие рядом. На обложках, против обыкновения, не кожаных, а бумажных, были указаны названия. Первая книга называлась «Вечный Лед», вторая – «Разбитый Союз». После некоторых размышлений девочка открыла первую.  
Это были рукописные дневниковые записи некоей Джайи Баллард. Чандра вспомнила, что недавно слышала это имя от монаха в общем зале. Она понимала, что просматривать чужие дневники неприлично. Но раз они были так похожи на обыкновенные книги, имели заглавие и стояли на полке, а не лежали в запертом сундуке, то возможно, эта госпожа Баллард сама хотела поделиться своими размышлениями и наблюдениями.  
Чандра перелистнула несколько страниц. Ничего себе! Это определенно стоило прочитать!  
Она плюхнулась на кровать прямо поверх одеяла и погрузилась в невероятные приключения Джайи Баллард. Оказывается, несмотря на то, что ее к месту и не к месту вспоминали все до одного монахи, а также сама матушка Лути, Джайя Баллард была вовсе не унылым назидательным персонажем. Она оказалась совершенно невероятной личностью. Одаренная пиромантка, наемница и путешественница, она переживала безумные приключения, сражалась огнем и собственными голыми руками, встречала верных друзей и ужасных тварей, добывала могущественные артефакты и несколько раз оказывалась на волосок от смерти.  
За книгой Чандра потеряла счет времени, и, закрывая последнюю страницу, она поняла, на кого в своей жизни хочет быть похожей.  
Глаза у девочки слипались от переживаний и от напряженного чтения при тускнеющем огне. Чандра совершенно забыла про угасающий шар, а почерк у Джайи Баллард был отвратительно неразборчив. Вполне вероятно, что она писала свои заметки, не снимая огнеупорных рукавиц, чтобы не спалить бумагу, забывшись. А еще строчки Джайи несколько напоминали записи самой матушки Лути. Правда, Чандра не могла и вообразить, чтобы старшая пиромантка монастыря, сдержанная и рассудительная, даже в дни своей далекой молодости вела подобные дневники. Однако начертание некоторых букв и впрямь было похоже, но там, где у Джайи тряслись руки от явного нетерпения, у матушки Лути с ее записями они, вероятно, дрожали от возраста.  
Огненный шар под потолком догорал. За окнами было все еще темно. Чандра сползла с кровати и вернула на место прочитанную книгу, и вторую, которую пока не открывала. Уходить из кельи матушки Лути ей не хотелось. Не стоило забывать, зачем она сюда пришла. Надо было дождаться старшей пиромантки.  
Девочка разделась и залезла в кровать, уже нагревшуюся от ее тела. Я не буду спать, сказала она себе, это непочтительно. Невежливо. Неблагодарно...  
... И кроме того, просто скучно!  
Чандра подскочила на постели. Все-таки заснула! В келье было еще темно, но небо в окнах уже просияло рассветом. Юная пиромантка была одна на кровати. Она удивилась. Где же Лути?  
Девочка быстро оделась и побежала вниз. Матушка Лути сидела в общем зале за столом с несколькими монахами. Перед ними лежала старинная карта, и до Чандры донеслись обрывки разговора про горючие пласты земли и кипящие источники. Лути заметила Чандру, улыбнулась ей и приветственно кивнула, давая, впрочем, понять, что занята важным делом, и отвлекать ее не стоит.  
Один из монахов, встал рядом с ней, вероятно, тоже собираясь обратиться к матушке с каким-то вопросом.  
– А матушка Лути всю ночь была тут? – спросила его Чандра, и сразу же покраснела до ушей. Но послушник, кажется, ничего не заметил.  
– Почти, – ответил он. – Мы исследуем месторождения минералов вокруг горы Керал, которые могут помочь нам в пироалхимии. С нашими новыми заклинаниями это не требует отлагательств, и матушка провела с нами всю ночь, лишь ненадолго поднявшись к себе.  
Чандра отвернулась, мучительно пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Лути видела ее в своей спальне? Почему же она не разбудила ее, не потребовала объяснений за вчерашнюю грубость? Может, она все же не заходила к себе?  
Это было слишком сложно. Я сделала все, что могла, решила Чандра. Уже нет смысла просить извинения теперь, когда прошли ночь, день и снова ночь. Тем более матушка Лути, кажется, не злится. Может быть, это все не так важно. Лучше об этом забыть.  
Или нет?..  
Весь день Чандра провела в обществе старшей пиромантки. Лути, закончив с картой, подозвала к себе Чандру и расспросила ее про вчерашнюю битву с элементалем, а потом помогала ей освоить те самые новые заклинания огня. Ничто в поведении и разговора матушки не выдавало того, что она застала Чандру в своей кровати.  
Постепенно девочка успокоилась. Но ночью, лежа у себя, она уткнулась в подушку, из которой уже выветрилась тень позавчерашнего запаха, и заплакала, сама не понимая, от чего.  
Утром матушка Лути отбыла на сутки вместе с несколькими послушниками на разведку месторождений. Чандра почувствовала, что монастырь как будто опустел. У нее было огромное количество важных заданий от матушки, но все валилось из рук, и наконец ближе к вечеру Чандра призналась сама себе, что скучает по старшей пиромантке. От тоски, тихо гудевшей в ее сердце, было лишь одно средство.  
Глухой и мерный бой колокола, провозглашавшего конец дня, Чандра услышала уже в келье Лути. Ее не было тут, но это казалось самое близкое к ней место, и от этого Чандре было одновременно спокойно на душе и тревожно всем телом.  
Девочка безошибочно вытащила с полки книгу про разбитый союз, а потом разделась у кровати. Помедлив, после верхней рубашки и штанов она сняла с себя и то, что было под ними, и забралась в постель. Чандра накрылась одеялом с головой, и ненадолго уткнулась лицом в подушку, выдыхая знакомый запах сухих трав и сгоревшего дерева. Ей было тепло и хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Глаза слипались, но прочитать о приключениях Джайи Баллард хотелось больше, чем спать. 

Утром Чандра проснулась сама, незадолго до колокола на подъем, легко и радостно. Еще вечером девочка заметила на столе среди пергаментов тарелку с печеньем, и решила, что если взять парочку, то хозяйка кельи ничего не заметит. Чандра забралась обратно в постель и с удовольствием их съела, запивая водой из знакомого кувшина. Потом она с сожалением вновь вылезла из кровати, оделась и застелила постель, надеясь, что вернула все как было. Она была уверена, что Лути не узнает об ее ночевке. Почему ей хотелось это скрыть, Чандра и сама не знала.

Чандра Налаар, послушница монастыря Керал

...На столе, как и всегда, стоял кувшин, и рядом – тарелка с печеньем. Юная пиромантка вытащила из нее несколько коржиков, взяла кувшин и отнесла к кровати. Она старалась не оставлять следов. Чандра уже далеко не в первый раз ночевала в келье Лути во время ее отлучек, и судя по всему, старшая пиромантка ничего не замечала.  
Потом Чандра вытащила с полки одну из последних книг «Линий Истории», – их число прибавлялось время от времени. Сбросив с себя на пол разом всю одежду, она забралась под одеяло. Оно было приятно прохладным, но быстро нагрелось, разгоняя огонь в ее теле.  
Пока мысли Чандры еще не были захвачены предстоящим удовольствием, она съела печенье и запила его из кувшина. В последнее время в кувшине вместо обычной воды было разбавленное вино, и девушка как раз стала уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы его пить.  
На подушке осталось немного розовых брызг и крошек, но это ее уже не беспокоило. С нетерпением Чандра раскрыла дневник и впилась глазами в строчки. Ничего предосудительного там не рассказывалось – магические сражения, опасные походы, столкновения с неприятелями и единение с союзниками, – но образ самой Джайи притягивал Чандру каждым ее словом о себе, каждым мимолетным ее упоминанием своей магии, своей одежды или снаряжения, каждой подробностью спокойного ночлега или бурной вечеринки.  
Чандра чувствовала, как от мыслей про Джайю по ее телу растекается тяжелое теплое пламя. Девушка закуталась с головой в одеяло, вдохнула запах сладкого дыма и закрыла глаза. Она представила, что лежит в тесной походной палатке рядом с великой пироманткой, и ее, Чандры, собственная рука между ее ног – это рука Джайи. Огонь набирал жар, путая мысли Чандры, заставляя ее одновременно желать бесконечности и конца происходящего с ней, но вскоре пламя запульсировало бурными толчками внизу ее живота.  
Девушка не знала, повторяет ли она имя Джайи про себя или выкрикивает его вслух.  
Обессилев от наслаждения, она засыпала, думая о том, где же матушка Лути – требовательная наставница, впрочем, понимающая все и умеющая создавать тепло вокруг себя, – берет дневники Джайи Баллард. Спрашивать об этом было страшно и неловко, хоть Чандра пару раз и смотрела эти книги в присутствии Лути в ее келье. Но двойную тайну походов в гости без хозяйки, – отдых в ее постели и чтение ее книг, и этот сладкий огонь, – нужно было и беречь вдвойне.  
Чандра устроилась поудобнее. Она вспомнила, что матушка Лути в последнее время прибывала обратно в Керал, так же оповещая всех об этом, как и при отбытии, а значит, она точно проснется от сигналов и незаметно уйдет к себе.  
Юная пиромантка спокойно заснула.


End file.
